


Amped UP

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [53]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Surprises, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: amped (up) verb:to give life, vigor, or spirit toWords Related to amped (up):aroused, awakened, awoke (also awaked), raised, roused, stirred, woke (up) (also waked (up))---Tatsuo can't help but watch Hideki, the newest addition to his team. The Toxtricity behaves very differently from those he'd seen before.(Or the one where the Amped version is still pretty rare and hardly known at all. It's basically for science.)
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Strinder | Toxtricity
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Lord Tatsuo watched the men bring in the spoils of their hunt. He was seated on a small raise at the end of the room, forcing them to walk all the way across before dropping down on their knees, heads bent down as was his due. Dressed in expensive silks and jewellery, a beautiful young wife at his side and his position carefully languid, Tatsuo knew the impression he made. It was his reputation that garnered him the best contacts - he was known to spend money easily on things that caught his eye, so merchants and hunters alike fought for his attention to see to their wares.

“Show me,” he said, voice soft and eyes sharp on the crate they’d brought along. One of the men hurriedly opened it before grabbing for a leash.

The Pokemon that came out had Tatsuo hold his breath before letting it out in small measures, not showing much of his surprise and interest.

“Milord,” one of the hunters said, head still bowed as low as he could. “We found this Toxtricity on the shores of Galar for you. The unusual colour quickly caught our eyes.”

“It is very fetching,” Tatsuo agreed and rose to stand. Immediately, the people in the room bowed deeper still as the Lord stood and walked towards the leashed Pokemon. It was similar in hight to him, as were most of its kind, but the hunter was right - the rich purple wasn’t offset by a bright blue, but by yellow and, in some places, almost golden hues. There were some other slight changes from the usual fair that only added to the handsome impression. “Male or female?”

“Male, Milord,” the hunter said. He was probably already counting out the price, but Tatsuo wouldn’t hold it against him. It was quite a catch, wasn’t it?

“I’ll name you Hideki, then,” Tatsuo said and cupped the Toxtricity’s head with his hands. “Because you are outstanding and bright. Someone fetch me a ball!”

He didn’t address a specific servant and thus enjoyed the short moment of confused chaos as multiple people started to hurry off. After a few looks and whispered words, one of the maids went to bring him one of his hand-carved Pokeballs, the sigil of his house and his name inlaid with gold.

Weighting the ball in his hand, Tatsuo brushed the collar with the other one before deftly opening it. The Toxtricity bristled up immediately, but was soon confronted with Tatsuo stepping closer, a soft and winning smile on his face.

“I will not fight you,” he said, voice low as not to carry far. “It is not in my nature. But I’d love to give you a name and for you to become part of my family.”

Kindness, Tatsuo knew, was often so much more effective than brute force. He could not ask the hunters to do the same - the crates and collars and shackles were often required, as Tatsuo preferred to be the one to catch a Pokemon. But he could also see his words taking effect as the Toxtricity hesitated, the static power in his body dissipating.

And then the Pokemon touched the ball in Tatsuo’s hand and vanished into it. 

\---

It soon became very clear that Hideki didn’t differ from other Toxtricities only in looks - the Pokemon Tatsuo had spent so much gold on was much more active than his kin, taking joy in any activities Tatsuo would engage with his Pokemon. Having a master agreed with Hideki, and Tatsuo couldn’t deny that he enjoyed having him around. There was something in the way of how affectionate Hideki was towards the Lord that was a bit irresistible.

“But then, you’re a gem. Unique in how pretty you are,” he told Hideki as he took pleasure in bathing the Pokemon. Usually, his servants would see to the needs of them, as they did with his children, but it wasn’t rare that Tatsuo would do some of the chores himself to forge a deeper bond with them.

Hideki was preening where he sat in the bath. Tatsuo was sitting at the edge of the small pool, a washing cloth in hand and tending to his Pokemon. It was curious how silky Hideki’s skin felt to the touch, and Tatsuo marvelled at it. The enjoyment was clear on both sides - it always took only a few kind touches for Hideki to press against him, eyes closed and rumbling.

It only made Tatsuo want to touch him even more, to bath in the easy trust and affection of this Pokemon.

“I think I might not be able to rid myself of you,” he added with a smile. “Hideki, have you become my favourite?”

“Toxtri,” the Pokemon croaked and Tatsuo ushered him to climb on the edge of the pool as well to finish the washing. When Hideki did, however, it revealed a bit more than Tatsuo thought.

He hadn’t excepted to see Hideki’s half-hard manhood, for once.

Nor did he expect the sudden curiosity he felt, a curiosity that moved his hand before he could think too deeply about it.

As his fingers touched the warm, silken skin and pressed against the plumbing flesh, Tatsuo wondered about this reaction of his. He was aware that sometimes, his gaze might linger on one of his male servants in the same way it would linger on the maidens or his wife. In his youth, he’d shared some pleasure with other lordlings as many were wont to do.

The thrill curling low in his abdomen was, therefore, not exactly a new thing to discover. It grew a tiny bit when Hideki, first startled, moved _against_ his hands, pressing his rapidly growing arousal against Tatsuo’s fingers.

“I think we are quite finished here,” the Lord murmured. A last tiny squeeze (did every cock felt so plumb and heavy and hot to the touch?) and he pulled back, but not without a reassuring smile. Hideki looked confused, but then Tatsuo guided the Pokemon’s hand to his manhood. “This is a problem you will have to solve yourself,” he told him kindly and stood up, trying to ignore the way his own cock hung a bit heavier between his thighs. How sensitive it felt, whenever it’d brush against his silken clothing.

\---

His thoughts followed him for the rest of the day, and the days after that as well. Tatsuo still kept Hideki around himself, but now he watched and contemplated, giving affection and praise, but kept his hands to himself. It wouldn’t do to act too rashly, nor could he forgive himself if he took this out on his new favourite Pokemon.

Memories of Hideki’s arousal and his own reaction to it even followed Tatsuo into his marriage. His lady wife was certainly a beauty to behold, just as much a gem as Hideki was - young, fertile, with perk breasts and ample hips, her face kind and round and pretty -, but as he entered her, he kept wondering about Hideki. His weight, his girth, the way the Pokemon enjoyed his touch.

Tatsuo came with the memory of heat in his hand. When his lady wife fell into sleep, he stayed awake, the usual satisfaction after fucking his wife or any other woman not quite there.

\---

It wasn’t the first, nor the last time Lord Tatsuo left his lady wife alone in their chambers to pursue someone else. As Lord of the house and the lands, it was only natural that he’d quelch his urges with other women, most who were willing enough to be lavished upon for a few weeks until he grew bored with them.

To walk out on his wife to pursue a Pokemon, however - well, Tatsuo loved to indulge himself. And he knew his own habits, too. As soon as his interest is caught by a pretty face or a shapely behind, the need to act upon it would soon consume him. Already he found himself slow to get hard for his lady wife. Better act on his curiosity now, then.

If Hideki was confused about being summoned so late at night in a chamber where only his Lord awaited him, he wasn’t showing it. As usual, the Toxtricity only seemed glad to be with Tatsuo, and the Lord welcomed his Pokemon with open arms, fast to shower him in affection and praise. His first touches since the bathing were still careful, eyes close on Hideki’s face as the Pokemon relaxed next to him.

It wouldn’t do to anger him. No matter how much humans thought themselves to be masters of these creatures, Pokemon were still so much stronger than them and Tatsuo wasn’t delusional about it.

“Do you like this, Hideki?” he whispered, hands roaming over Hideki’s chest, his belly, his hips. In answer, Hideki nodded and spread his shortish legs, leaning heavily against Tatsuo.

He was already growing hard, the purple flesh of his cock pushing out of its pocket. The sight caused a pleasant shiver upon Tatsuo. No way to fool himself - it aroused him, to see Hideki hard and wanting. And the Lord never was any good at denying himself anything.

“Relax, Hideki, my beauty,” he continued, and then both his arms wrapped fully around the Toxtricity, pulling him closer, onto his lap. Soon, he was cupping Hideki’s growing cock in his hands, fingers lax around the silken flesh, marvelling at the size of it and the foreign shape and colour. His own cock, pressed nestled against Hideki’s firm behind, gave an appreciative twitch. “You will tell me when you dislike something, yes?”

“Toxtricity,” Hideki breathed in answer, eyes half-closed, pupils blown wide and dark and cock fully hard now. Tatsuo gripped it more tightly and gave it a tentative pump, akin to what he’d do to himself for pleasure, and watched as Hideki _moaned_ , hips leisurely thrusting upwards.

His Pokemon, it turned out, liked being touched very much. It’d be a shame to deny him his pleasure, right?

Tatsuo didn’t once touch himself as he played with Hideki’s cock. His hips didn’t move an inch, not even when Hideki, in the throws of pleasure, moved his behind against his manhood in suggestion, the pressure almost undoing the Lord. Only that he kept in control, hands moving up and down Hideki’s thick shaft, fingers rubbing and playing with the pointed end, glistening with Hideki’s arousal. It didn’t took too long before Hideki bucked up, a strangled cry escaping the Pokemon as he reached his peak. Thick, creamy semen spurted and flowed out of the pumping cock, soon covering Tatsuo’s hands, the scent heavy in the air between them.

“You are so very, very good, aren’t you, Hideki?” Tatsuo mumbled in praise and pressed a kiss to the side of Hideki’s face. Letting go of him, he dismissed the dazed Pokemon back into his ball.

For a few moments, Tatsuo sat still in the dark chamber. Then, with jerky movements, the Lord opened the front of his garb and, hands still sticky, chased his own peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**
> 
> Suggested by a Guest reviewer - OMC/Amped Toxtricity. Stay safe!


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Tatsuo wasn’t ashamed of what he did. He would be, maybe, had he forced the precious Toxtricity into indulging his urges. But the Lord had no taste for unwilling flesh - the pleasure he’d given Hideki with his own two hands had been well-received.

The feeling was still novel - when closing his eyes, Tatsuo could still imagine the strange cock weighing against his palms, the silken skin and peculiar ridges just at his fingertips. He did not immediately go back to his wife that night. If she’d noticed his absence, she hadn’t commented on it. Not that his lady wife would do that - it was no secret that Tatsuo took the occasional lover.

How people would look at him, knowing that he came, his own cock slick with Hideki’s semen?

Curious, how this thought only kindled his arousal. No, there was no reason not to engage with Hideki again. Why wait, if there was so much physical pleasure to have? And Hideki, for all that he was a Toxtricity - and therefore should share at least a few traits with his kin -, was neither passive nor lax with his own displays affection, only confirming Tatsuo’s plans for the next night.

This uncommon vigour showed itself the very next day. His servants were looking after his collection of Pokemon in the gardens, with the Lord watching from a shaded place. It only took a few moments for Hideki to make his way over, soon vying for Tatsuo’s attention. When the Pokemon even nuzzled his Lord, a few of the maids giggled and whispered, but Tatsuo felt very pleased indeed.

This feeling would only grow by the time the Lord walked out of his chambers, leaving his wife for the second night in a row. Hideki’s Pokeball weighted heavily in his hand and the moment he entered the darkened room, he summoned the Toxtricity, smiling when Hideki moved to hug him close. While similar in height, Hideki’s body was still very unlike a human, his limbs pressing against him in odd and unfamiliar ways. Maybe this was the reason for Tatsuo’s lusting; his hands settled above the belt-like form of Hideki’s hips, fingers slightly digging into the warm, tough skin. It yielded less than the soft flesh of a woman, the texture smoother than human skin would be; it was all very alluring to Tatsuo, who idly petted his Pokemon as Hideki nuzzled him proper.

Kissing the side of Hideki’s mouth, his lips stretched into a smile. The tingling arousal that had build up during the day was fanned by the close proximity. “I take that you don’t mind this,” he whispered, hands gliding further down in leisurely exploration until he could cup Hideki’s firm behind. “I’m glad,” he continued, rubbing his thumbs against the bouncy flesh, delighted when the Toxtricity gave a low moan and pressed closer. There, pushing against Tatsuo’s own half-hard cock, he could feel Hideki getting hard from his touches. “I very much want to continue our couplings.”

Hideki yipped in excitement, hips rutting forward as his cock was swelling. Tatsuo felt his mouth water, his fingers twitching in their place. Pressing the next kiss against the nape of Hideki’s neck, he kept on fondling his Pokemon’s round ass, wondering if taking him would feel as good as taking a woman. There were memories from his youth, hazed from years between - of other students at his father’s court, of secret meetings. He’d never fully coupled with a man before, but he knew it was possible - knew that some prefer it even, to lay down with fellow men.

For all that Hideki was a Pokemon, he was also male. This would need to be pondered on later, should his interest in Hideki not fade.

Now, however, he’d try something else. Pushing Hideki gently away, his hands rose to the lapels of his gown. The Toxtricity first looked ready to rebel, eager to get back close, but then the Pokemon stopped and stared as Tatsuo unrobed, the silk of his garment pooling around his feet. Underneath, the Lord was naked. He felt unashamed for his body, despite his age, and noticed the heated interest with which Hideki was regarding him.

When the Pokemon’s gaze locked onto Tatsuo’s erect cock, standing up from curly black hair, the Lord smiled and gestured him closer.

“I was so very forward last night,” he said as Hideki rushed forward. “My apologies-” Tatsuo halted, eyes widening in surprise when Hideki went to his knees in front of him. The sight of the Toxtricity’s face so close to his cock sent a sharp twist of arousal through his body.

And then the long, wet tongue of Hideki darted out, neatly wrapping itself around Tatsuo’s cock.

“Hideki-” the Lord hissed in sudden pleasure. It wasn’t easy to regain control of his body afterwards, for Hideki was neither shy nor fumbling - the Pokemon bent forward, tongue still around the shaft, and then he swallowed Tatsuo’s manhood wholly into his blazen mouth. It was all Tatsuo could do not to buckle in his knees, one hand pressed against his mouth to swallow the lusty cries that tried to claw their way out. Still, he moaned and gulped and breathed harshly, hips jutting forward ever so often as his beloved Pokemon suckled on his cock as if it was a teat instead, the tongue moving skillfully across his hardened flesh.

Only when Hideki doubled his efforts, one hand reaching between Tatsuo’s trembling thighs to fondle his balls, did the Lord lose his footing. But he was caught by Hideki and placed on the floor, a writhing and moaning mess as the Toxtricity kept on sucking with the most vulgar, wetting sounds.

When Tatsuo came, it was with a bite into his hand and the most blissful heat rolling off his body, toes curling and eyes rolling back as every muscle in his body seemed to pull together. His breath escaped him as his cock spurted his seed into Hideki’s wide mouth and then he could only lay still, sucking in the air as he tried to regain his wits.

It didn’t quite register when Hideki let go of his cock, smacking his lips in obvious pleasure. Tatsuo did, however, noticed when his precious Pokemon shuffled around, presenting his own needy cock to his owner.

“Well _done_ , Hideki,” Tatsuo rasped and made to sit up. His head felt a bit light from the power of his orgasm, so he leaned against his Pokemon, one hand already slipping around the glistening cock. His fingers didn’t make the full loop, and the thought excited him despite his exhaustion. “Now you must show me how I do the same for you.”

Taking Hideki’s cock in his own mouth was oddly entertaining. Tatsuo wasn’t able to repeat the feat of swallowing him whole, but he could still get a taste of the tip of Hideki’s cock, sliding his tongue along the seam and against the ridges of the underside. The taste was curios - neither foul nor delicious, but tangy and salty instead. Maybe a taste for it could be learned; the texture and feel of sucking clearly made up for that.

Even the undignified sounds he made during the process were - exciting. Just as well were Hideki’s moans and grunts and his hands cupping Tatsuo’s face. Looking up, the Lord met Hideki’s half-closed eyes and tongued the slit at the tip of his cock. Watching those eyes widen with unhidden pleasure was just as good as the twitch going through Hideki’s cock.

Sadly, it didn’t last all too long - within a few minutes, Hideki came, the semen spurting out quite forcefully. The taste was even stronger now, and Tatsuo couldn’t help but pull away as the first mouthful hit his tongue. The next portion hit his cheek and chin, and then Hideki was thrusting his cock against Tatsuo’s face, rubbing the hot shaft along his cheek, more semen spoiling the Lord’s long hair.

“Oh my,” he murmured as it was over, after spitting out the mouthful of semen. Hideki looked very pleased with himself, holding onto Tatsuo, and the Lord couldn’t bring himself to scold him for it.

\---

“Milord,” his lady wife said as she sat down next to him as breakfast was served.

Tatsuo knew that tone of hers - there was something she wanted to talk about, preferably without anyone else around. Favouring her with a smile, he gave her a nod. There’d be time after breakfast.

She likely knew that he’d taken another lover - as his second wife, young and beautiful and fertile, and the mother of two of his children, she was neither blind nor stupid for it. A pleasant woman who knew her good standing. Mostly she wasn’t bothered by his nightly escapes, but this morning there was the slightest frown on her round face, her brows barely knitted.

Maybe, he thought idly as he started on the meal, he’d been a tad too obvious. For the last week, he’d gone every night to fool around with Hideki, taking great pleasure in exploring each others’ bodies.

Breakfast went over quickly. With a touch of impatience, his lady wife walked out of the room and Tatsuo followed her into a quiet corner of the house.

“You have been busy these days, Milord,” she said and confirmed his suspicions.

“I was,” he replied, seeing no sense in lying. His lady wife was sharp - it was one of the many things he appreciated in her.

His honesty at least made her smile and she reached out to fix the lapels of his gown. “You still have a duty, Milord,” she said, gentler now as she made her complaints. “It won’t do to seem _too_ busy - one might provoke the gossip of the servants.”

Tatsuo managed not to grimace at that. His couplings with Hideki must’ve attracted some attention, then. Not enough to out him as a man who would lay with a Pokemon, but enough to make people talk. No wonder his lady wife was angry with him. But that wasn’t all - there was a bit of worry in her voice as well.

Maybe enjoying himself every night of last week had been a bit too much.

“I will see to it,” he assured her, pressing a kiss onto her hand. “Do not worry so much.”

“Should I not?” she said and sighed. “Milord has never visited others so often, nor ignored his duties as a husband.”

How to assure her further? The fear of being replaced by another woman could very well become dangerous to him. A desperate woman might use other sensitive information to harm him.

More honesty, then? Not fully - never fully. Even he, as Lord, might not get away with it. “I will swear it,” he said, lowering his voice as he caught her hands with his. “That I will not exchange you. You are my lady wife.”

“And yet you enjoy another woman’s embrace more than mine,” she said with a bitter smile.

“I am a man,” he replied, sharper now. Jealousy didn’t suit her at all. “And so I lay with others. But you are my _wife_ , and there won’t be another. In that, I have always been faithful. I never cast aside my first wife and it took her death for me to even think of it.

If you need even more assurance, I will tell you this in secret.” He stopped for a moment before shaking his head slightly. “The one I bed will never be able to be my wife.”

“There are other Lords who have let a peasant into their marriage,” she said. “Do not lie to me.”

“They didn’t take a man, now, did they?”

This, finally, had her silent, eyes growing big with shock. But after a moment, she relaxed, almost amused, the worry gliding off her shoulders. “No, they didn’t,” she agreed with a sly smile. “No wonder you are so eager, what with the novelty of it. Be careful then, Milord, and attend your duties. You might be a man, but I am a woman.”

“Tonight, I promise,” he said and pressed a last kiss onto her hand before pulling back. Of course, he thought - for that he took lovers as he saw fit, she would never be able to. Cuckolding was a serious breach of their marriage, after all. He felt pleased with her easy acceptance and guilty for his own thoughtlessness.

Still, the keen disappointment was strong as well - tonight, there wouldn’t be time for Hideki.

A husband’s duty indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	3. Chapter 3

Bedding his wife had never felt so much a chore as tonight. She was beautiful, that was true, and usually it was easy to lust for her, but there was a distraction in his mind in the form of Hideki that had Tatsuo struggling at first.

Even during their coupling, it was all Tatsuo could do not to think too often of his Pokemon. Hideki was safely ensconced in his ball, not knowing that his master was not going to call for him tonight. Waiting, probably, for them to continue their sensual games and exploration of each other.

Tatsuo kissed his lady wife and wished he’d not feel her soft lips, but the firm heat of Hideki’s cock on his mouth. Could even almost taste it as he closed his eyes, hips thrusting forward. Would Hideki feel as slick if Tatsuo was to bed him proper? It reminded him of Hideki’s mouth - hot and made tight with the Toxtricity’s tongue, clenching at times and oh-so-wet. It helped, thinking of the times Hideki had suckled on Tatsuo’s cock, and when he came inside his wife, he pictured the Pokemon swallowing it all, as he always did.

But he knew that all of it was just a sad replica of what he could’ve done had his lady wife not demanded his presence. Still, he knew why, and how it was his duty to her - he could not fault her for this.

“Are you pleased?” he asked her instead and smiled at her satisfaction. “Sleep now,” he added, and soon she did, with him laying awake next to her for a long time before sleep claimed him as well.

\---

Lord Tatsuo watched his servants guide his Pokemon out to play and exercise. Hideki’s stare was felt even through the distance between them, but Tatsuo couldn’t answer it, couldn’t soothe the confusion away from the Toxtricity’s face. His day was busy, with visitors and diplomats wanting to speak to the Lord, with house business to take care of, with negotiating a marriage between one of his daughters and another Lord’s son.

And in the evening, his lady wife demanded his presence yet again, whispering about duty and the want for another child, and he knew that this night, again, Hideki would wonder why the Lord didn’t summon him.

At least, so his wife said, the servants had stopped their inane chatter - only that Tatsuo hardly cared. He yearned for the other chamber, for Hideki to be there. Yearned for the things still not done between the two. Again he could think only of Hideki’s mouth as he came, his climax forced by memories instead of the enticing curves of his wife.

Only at that point did Tatsuo know that his fancy for the Pokemon was unlike his previous adventures. No blushing maid he’d claimed had ever discouraged him from his wife; never had he regretted coupling with her instead of a drall servant girl ready to please her Lord. What was it about Hideki that had Tatsuo this enthralled?

No, it wasn’t normal. The addiction to the unknown, perhaps - a Pokemon was new, and Hideki was sweet-natured and an anomaly himself. Tatsuo could feel that torturing twist in his belly even after spending himself, and this time he didn’t try to sleep after his wife turned away.

This time, he merely waited for her breathing to calm before standing up and taking Hideki’s ball from its spot.

His feet carried him with surety to the chamber prepared for their meetings. Making sure that the door was closed securely, robes loose on his body that still sported the sweat of previous lovemaking, he summoned Hideki, his nerves fluttering when the Toxtricity turned towards him.

The confusion was still there, but then there was something else - with narrowed eyes Hideki closed hin, tongue darting out, and then he recoiled. Did he taste Tatsuo’s lady wife’s presence, could he tell?

It wasn’t that Tatsuo felt bad. She was his wife and could demand his presence. But Hideki’s hurt expression had his stomach twisting and his chest pounding, and without another thought he stepped forward and pulled the Pokemon close, pressing soft kisses to him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t manage it sooner,” he whispered, noticing the way Hideki first tensed before he slowly relaxed. “But my wife wishes for another child yet.”

It took him a while to explain it fully - for Pokemon, his status might not be of importance, after all. And the concept of marriage would be quite foreign to them as well. But it wasn’t hard to assure Hideki that Tatsuo still yearned for him. There was still some resentment left, however, some lingering anger that Tatsuo laid with his wife.

Hideki expressed it with firm hands, pinning Tatsuo down as he nosed the Lord’s neck, his kisses more aggressive as he took full control that night. And Tatsuo couldn’t help but love the way Hideki’s smell soon overpowered that of his wife. Something about Hideki made him feel youthful again and soon enough Tatsuo’s cock was hard for a second time, straining upright against Hideki’s belly as the Toxtricity rubbed himself all over his master as if to make sure to imprint his scent into his skin.

Hideki would never be his wife, Tatsuo knew. But, he thought wildly, he would always be his lover. Spreading his legs further as Hideki snuggled close, their cocks slotting together in a fierce rut that had Tatsuo’s head spinning, he wondered if he himself could not become Hideki’s wife.

How would it feel, to couple with him?

How would it feel, to let Hideki make love to him?

“I love you,” escaped Tatsuo’s lips before they locked in a kiss, and he wrapped his arms and legs around his Pokemon, writhing underneath him like a wanton girl, and he could feel Hideki’s hands everywhere on himself, burning like embers as they left trails of sweat and heat.

They came soon after the other, spraying their bellies with their seed, but even then Tatsuo wouldn’t move away. Hugging Hideki close, he’d spend the rest of the night whispering sweet nothings to him.

\---

“You went away again,” his wife said, and Tatsuo felt his patience for her thin out.

It didn’t help that he was taking his lunch outside, enjoying the good weather as his Pokemon played around him. But his lady wife had joined him now, bringing a couple of his younger children with her. He doted on them and was busy feeding them sweet dumplings as they climbed onto his lap. Next to him, Hideki watched the little ones curiously.

Tatsuo put one of the small children onto Hideki’s lap. “This is young Daisuke,” he told him and Hideki busied himself with the child, careful not to hurt him. It made Tatsuo smile with approval. None of his Pokemon should be a danger to his family, after all.

“Milord, I said-”

“I heard you,” he interrupted her with more bluntness than he usually would. Eyeing her, he inclined his head. “Did I not fulfill my duty before I left?”

“Time spent with your wife should not be so seldom.”

“I spend my time as I wish to.”

She looked away and with a sigh, Tatsuo meant to reach out for her, to soften his sharp words. But then he felt Hideki lean against him and the thought fled him. Smiling indulgently down onto his children and his lover, he glowed with contentment, especially when the small ones wriggled out of their grips to rush towards his other Pokemon.

After a while, his lady wife stood up and went away, and Tatsuo couldn’t bring himself to regret her absence.

\---

Even slicked, his fingers had a harder time to breach through Hideki’s guarded entrance. But Tatsuo had made the time, and he was eager to be patient, to enjoy every moment of this part of their courtship. Hideki was on his back, his legs spread and pulled up to expose his firm behind, the cheeks spread as well. Underneath his heavy balls and hard cock was the puckered hole Tatsuo yearned to explore, glistening with oil.

Slowly, he pushed the two fingers deeper, watching as the muscles contracted around them. He could feel the intense pressure and heat. More oil was added before he twisted his fingers, crossing them gently before trying to open him wider.

Hideki tensed, giving off a needy whine that went right down Tatsuo’s stomach until it settled in his own cock.

“So beautiful,” he murmured and pressed kisses onto Hideki’s inner thighs. Nuzzling closer as he spread him further, his fingers pushing and pulling enticingly slow, his lips brushed those soft, heavy balls. If he had his way, he’d empty them tonight, making Hideki spend all of himself.

Hideki was writhing away, keen lusty noises escaping him. They were so alluring that Tatsuo couldn’t help but suckle on the balls in front of him, gently pulling the delicate skin between his lips before licking soothingly. Reaching up, his lips caressed the base of his cock, tongue darting over the ridges there as his fingers twisted more sharply.

They brushed over velvety walls, further up and circling. Something coarse hit them - a nub in the otherwise softly textured inside. Pressing down on the swelling, Hideki gave a cry that ebbed into a moan, cock twitching underneath Tatsuo’s lips.

“Oh?” Curious, he stroked over the spot again and watched as clear liquid dribbled out of Hideki’s tip. The swollen glans was soon glistening even more than just from Tatsuo’s saliva. Hideki was close, just from the pressure he put onto that spot.

How very interesting.

Licking away the droplets, as he now was well-used to the tangy taste of it, Tatsuo hummed in thought, the tip of his tongue playing around the slit. His fingers pulled away from the swelling, idly exploring the hot inside a bit more before he withdrew them fully. “Hideki,” he said, voice soft and dark, his own body flushed and sweaty with want. His cock, as he sat up, was straining with the desire to plunge into his lover, swollen purplish and standing up rigid from the nest of dark curls. “What do you want me to do?”

It was torture for them both, but Tatsuo enjoyed himself greatly as he shuffled closer, nestling himself between Hideki’s shivering thighs. He stroked the warm flesh and nearly lost control of himself when Hideki wrapped them tightly around his hips, pulling him closer until his cock pressed against his crotch. Another needy whine, a wiggle of his behind - Hideki was staring up at him, imploring, nearly _begging_ , and Tatsuo could only comply.

Pressing into him, slick with oil and sweat, to feel the tight heat enclosing on his cock… it nearly had Tatsuo climax immediately. Breathing harshly, he closed his eyes and fell forward, waiting for a bit in Hideki’s embrace before moving further. Every move, every slide further into his lover, brought with it a risk of coming apart.

Hideki, panting and grunting and moving his hips eagerly upward, was in the very same predicament, which endeared him to Tatsuo even more.

“Is it pleasant for you?” Tatsuo asked and saw the way Hideki nodded, his flushed appearance, his wide-blown eyes. It was clear that Tatsuo’s cock was bringing him great pleasure; again, Tatsuo thought wildly about Hideki’s own cock, thicker than his own, curved wickedly and studded with ridges. Moaning, he thrust forward, his balls pressing against Hideki’s firm behind, their bodies slotting together perfectly.

 _Soon_ , he thought. Yes, soon. For now, this was more than enough - making Hideki his in all ways possible felt impossibly good. “Hideki,” he groaned and then they kissed, clinging to each other as Tatsuo helplessly thrusted forward. The sound of skin slapping against more skin, the wet squelching of his cock burying into Hideki’s body, the groanings and grunts of both of them - it all just fueled his desire, made him go faster, made him thrust harder, made him grip his lover tighter as his hips pistoned forwards and back and forwards again.

“Hideki, Hideki-” He should be more careful. Should whisper instead of shouting the name of his lover. But he wasn’t, and neither was Hideki. They wrestled fiercely on the mats, bodies sweating and gliding against each other. Trapped between their bellies was Hideki’s cock and Tatsuo grabbed him as everything became to much; grabbed him and pumped him as he swallowed Hideki’s lustful cries with his mouth, sucking on his tongue as he felt himself climax.

And then Hideki came before him, his creamy seed shooting out and into his hand, and his whole body tensed around Tatsuo’s cock, muscles neatly milking him as he, too, came.

How many times he thrusted into that hole as he spent himself, he couldn’t say. It took them a long time to regain their bearings, Tatsuo still lodged firmly inside Hideki as his cock gave a last little spurt, his seed deposited inside his lover. Sucking in the air, not caring that the stench of their coupling was hot and heavy in the enclosed room, Tatsuo nearly collapsed upon Hideki, every muscle growing weak in the aftermath.

“Toxtricity,” Hideki murmured, arms wrapped around him. When he turned them around, Tatsuo’s softening cock slid out of Hideki and the Pokemon arranged them into a more comfortable position.

Tatsuo couldn’t remember a time he’d felt more sated than now. More content, than in Hideki’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	4. Chapter 4

“I want you to end your trist,” she said, and Tatsuo knew that she had gone too far. Or maybe he did, intoxicated with the thrill of bedding Hideki, of stealing away more and more sweet time with him.

Because that was the truth: Ever since taking him fully, Tatsuo has summoned him not only during the quiet of the night, but in between his daily duties as well. Oh, he still attended his works, but it was easy to find an hour here and there he could simply spend with Hideki instead with anyone else.

And ever since his lady wife showed the first signs of pregnancy, he’d left her alone in their bedchamber to fall into the embrace of Hideki instead, perfectly content of imprinting his cock firmly within Hideki’s behind.

(There was still the want and need to change it around - to finally feel what gave Hideki so much pleasure during their couplings. But he was a Lord, not some silly maid to be climbed by another man. _That_ thought, however, was chipped away day by day and night by night, with every orgasm coaxed from Hideki, with every heated glance his Pokemon gave Tatsuo, cock hard and twitching. He knew that Hideki wanted to fuck him. He knew and it made him shiver with lust.

One day, soon, his reservations would lose the battle. A large part of him couldn’t wait.)

But for now, his lady wife was, once again, demanding his attention. Hideki was laid out next to him, head on Tatsuo’s lap and enjoying being petted. The beauty of having your Pokemon as your secret lover was that it wasn’t thought of - nobody would look twice upon seeing the Lord indulge his obvious favourite, showering Hideki in praise and affection. He did the same, albeit less often, to his other Pokemon and his children. It was even more time spent with his lover, who knew to behave himself when others were watching.

“It is my right to sate my needs where I want to,” Tatsuo replied evenly. His lady wife was starting to show, and Tatsuo hoped fiercely that this time, she’d bear a girl. His two daughters were born by his first wife, who’d died giving birth to a son just a few years later. His current wife had borne him two sons already, but he knew she wished for a girl to dote on herself.

Maybe that would finally give her something other to do than demand his time again and again.

“What use are you as husband if you are never here?” she said, eyes flashing with anger and with hurt. “Should I seek myself a lover, too? Just because you are a man-”

“I will not have you bear the child of another,” Tatsuo snapped. His hand stilled and he saw how Hideki perked up, his yellow flames spiking for a moment as his eyes met his wife’s. Soothingly, Tatsuo placed his hand on Hideki’s neck, his thumb rubbing small circles there. Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head. “You are my lady wife,” he said and wondered if he should feel some guilt or regret. But all he could feel was the warm weight of Hideki’s head on his lap. “And for this, I own you my respect and my seed. You wish for almost nothing by my side - why is it so impossible for me to entertain myself with someone who I chose?”

His words weren’t meant to hurt her, but hurting her he did. He could see the subtle flinch and the way her face went guarded. But then she, too, breathed out, looking away from him. “So you leave me be,” she said bitterly.

He understood, then, how alone she had to feel. Guilt settled finally, but not regret. “I will send out for moon tea,” he told her, which had her look up sharply. “I will not tolerate another man’s child, but we both did not choose each other, and I can acknowledge that. If you find yourself a lover, you will take care.”

She still looked unhappy, but a weight has been taken off her shoulders. She was so young, he thought as he watched her go away. So young, and married to him, past his prime, who would rather lay with a Pokemon than her.

But it was done now. What has been would never come back - he’d given her the choice, and he knew she would take it.

A nuzzle interrupted his darkened thoughts. Looking down, he smiled as he saw Hideki cuddling closer, eyes on Tatsuo as if to make sure everything was alright. His heart leapt, a comfortable, familiar heat curling low in his stomach as Hideki not-so-subtly nuzzled his crotch again.

He’d send his lady wife away to find herself a lover. Soon, they would not share the same bedchambers. Already, he was planning to rearrange guard duties.

In a few day’s time, Hideki would fully find a place within Tatsuo’s private chambers, and he knew, suddenly and with a fierce passion, that it would be the perfect time for that last, unfulfilled wish of his.

He wondered if he was a selfish person, as he idly petted Hideki, his cock growing warm and half-hard underneath his lover’s head. He led a comfortable life, his every wish easily seen to, with a beautiful wife and many children and vast lands. And yet, he still yearned for more, ever more.

And Hideki would give it to him, he was sure.

\---

Arranging everything took longer than Tatsuo knew. It wasn’t easy, to seek for moon tea without having too many people know about it. He wouldn’t be the first or the only husband to allow his wife some pleasure outside of the marriage bond, but it wasn’t a thing usually done. He had to rid himself of a couple of servants as well during the time, as they were wont to gossip viciously when Tatsuo ordered to prepare separate chambers for his lady wife.

During the week, he had not seen her again in private. He did notice, however, one of the guards keeping close to her as she walked the property. A handsome young man. There was no jealousy he felt, but then he suspected already that he wouldn’t.

A weird tension settled between him and Hideki. His days were busier again, but in the night they still kept to each other. Hideki seemed more aggressive after his talk to his wife, often pinning Tatsuo down before the Lord could wrestle out some control. Oh, his lover still spread his legs eagerly to take in his master’s cock, wanton as ever and oh-so-delightful, but Tatsuo now had to fight for that right, had to push Hideki down as they kissed, the Toxtricity more often than not ripping Tatsuo’s clothing off his body.

Each encounter left Tatsuo’s head spinning. He wanted, so badly, to know what it felt like. He wanted, like nothing else, to bed Hideki in the Lord’s chamber.

(He wanted that cock inside of him, wanted to be fucked as hard as he fucked Hideki, wanted to know what made his wife scream, what made those maidens scream, what made _Hideki_ scream.)

And then the week was over, his wife had moon tea she’d take after the babe was born and weaned off of her milk. Her new chambers were in a quiet part of the house, her own handmaidens surrounding her protectively. Nobody would speak ill of her or her lover, he’d make sure of that.

And nobody would ever speak ill of the Lord.

His nerves were tingling as he entered the Lord’s bedchamber. He’d ever only bedded his wives in here. Hideki was close behind him, and never had Tatsuo been more aware of the Pokemon’s eyes on him. They both knew what this meant.

They both knew what today would happen, and Tatsuo thought he might pass out of sheer anxiety despite his cock plumbing and fattening with increasing lust.

“Hideki-” he said, breathlessly already, and there he was, eyes glowing as the Toxtricity tug and ripped on Tatsuo’s robe. The Lord was shoved towards the luxurious futon; his fall onto it was sudden. He couldn’t help but cry out - too fast, his head was spinning. But his cock was hard for Hideki, his legs already spread as the Pokemon climbed on top of him, hips slotting in place and cocks pressed together.

Hideki rutted against him, growling as he went for a kiss, and Tatsuo’s last restrictions crumbled under the onslaught of arousal, the promise of pleasures beyond anything he knew. “I want you,” he said, voice rough as they continued their kiss. The way Hideki was gripping him would leave bruises, but then Tatsuo himself was clinging onto him like a man drowning. “I want you, Hideki- please, I want you, take me-”

It was the culmination of everything: of weeks spent with each other, of slow exploration and tender feelings. Tatsuo didn’t flinch when he felt saliva-wet flingers slide between his cheeks and push against his own untouched entrance. The sharp pain only fanned his arousal - he was already leaking by the time Hideki’s first finger teased his insides. It wasn’t that it felt particularly good - it was the simple fact of allowing this, of having Hideki look at him with unhidden lust and desire, of having Hideki _on top of him, cock hard and ready_ , that made Tatsuo shudder and groan.

It wasn’t until Hideki, too, found that curious spot within himself that had Tatsuo scream with a sudden spike of arousal, a sharp, delicious twist low in his stomach. “Oh!” he gasped, back arching, and Hideki went for it, prodding and pushing and rubbing until Tatsuo thought he might come from the sensation alone.

The pain came back again when Hideki replaced his spreading fingers with his much larger cock. And then, for a moment, it overpowered everything as the Toxtricity pushed forward, fat glans breaching Tatsuo’s virgin entrance and digging out a space for itself. Tears stung in his eyes, but Tatsuo held back a whimper, jaw clenched as he tried to breath, tried to ride out the pain-

Hot, small kisses on his lips. A hand rubbing and massaging his behind. A tongue licking away a stray tear as Hideki’s cock rested for a moment, for seconds, for a minute until the pain was nothing more but a distant throb. Only then did the cock move further inside, pushing and rubbing against his inner walls. He was big, too big, the stretch was endless - it felt like hours when Hideki stopped again, with a last rutting thrust, firmly lodged fully inside Tatsuo’s body, balls pressing hot against the curve of his ass.

Hideki’s cock, feeling monstrous, pressed against everything, and Tatsuo’s own cock was slowly being stroked into hardness again.

“I’m ready,” he whispered, answering a questioning sound. He still wanted this. Wanted this more than anything - to have Hideki weighing him down, to feel the drag of that fat cock as he pulled out, and then the push back in, and suddenly his sensitive spot was assaulted with the sensation of Hideki’s shaft sliding by.

And then Hideki thrusted again, and again. Shifted his hips just a fraction for the next thrust, and his cockhead hit Tatsuo full-force against his spot.

Someone screamed; Tatsuo wouldn’t know who. All he saw was stars and light, his body aflame with the most curious, pleasant feeling. Fingers tingling, he could only cling to Hideki as the Toxtricity gained speed, fucking him as if there was no tomorrow, shuddering as their bodies rocked together.

“Hideki! Tatsuo yelled, toes curling and back arched and head thrown back as he came. The orgasm was forceful, wrought from him by Hideki’s cock alone, those delicious ridges leaving him no other choice. His own cock felt too full, too hard, and then his seed was shooting out, and still Hideki kept on fucking him, kept on pounding his cock deep inside of him, thrusts short and powerful and primal. Tatsuo urged him on, riding out his own climax as his body tensed again and again, and then Hideki was grunting, pushing, pushing, until Tatsuo could feel him coming, and that was nearly enough to have him pass out on the spot.

\---

Tatsuo smiled, stroking Hideki’s head. Half an hour had passed since spending himself, and still the Toxtricity wouldn’t stop clinging to him. They had probably been heard, what with the volume in which they had declared themselves, but Tatsuo couldn’t find it in himself to care very much. Anyone who dared to speak ill of him would swiftly be punished.

Those speaking ill of Hideki would face worse.

“Are you happy, Hideki?” he asked, sleepy despite himself. Tomorrow he would regret not washing up now, but Hideki’s seed was still warm and pleasant, trickling slowly out of his stretched hole. He wondered if Hideki could do him again in the morning. Maybe Tatsuo would do Hideki instead.

The fact that they had all the privacy to do what they wanted, that they could simply wake up in the Lord’s chamber and enjoy themselves, created a warm, fuzzy feeling.

“Tox,” Hideki mumbled with a smile, which was answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
